Utter Insanity
by witchintraining
Summary: An eventful night in the Luthor mansion leads to some very unexpected circumstances. But at least Clark seems to have grown a backbone... SLASH CLEX


**A/N I needed to get this out of my system. I do have a plot, but not one you can see from this tiny almost taster chapter, which has been severely edited, for the full version check out my webpage. And no flames please.**

* * *

**Utter Insanity Chapter One** **

* * *

**

Lex Luthor was scared.

There he said it. It didn't hurt. He had admitted it, if only to himself, and the world was still turning. And he was still scared.

He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, he hadn't done anything wrong recently anyway. But this, hurt. And he was scared.

He had thought of Clark sexually before. Well of course he had. But in his fantasies Clark had been an innocent, blushing virgin farmboy that he was showing the ways of pleasure of the flesh.

Not this.

Lex had found Clark in the room. The room that Clark shouldn't have known existed, shouldn't ever have discovered. Clark didn't even say anything. He had stormed out and they had ended up in the den, and Clark had rounded on him as if he had been about to punch Lex.

The look in his eyes had been impossible to read, but it had sent shivers down his spine and had scared Lex shitless.

And then he had shoved Lex up against the wall and started kissing him. Hard. And Lex was scared.

It wasn't that he didn't want Clark, far from it. It was just so harsh and passionate and desperate and bloody painfully and Clark suddenly seemed so strong and insistent in his kissing of Lex.

And on top of that it was bloody amazing.

But Lex was scared, and he was even more scared that he was scared, and even more scared that he was so scared that he had admitted it, even to himself. He had never really, truly embraced and understood the fullness of fear.

Clark bit his neck sharply; bringing him back to the reality of what had made him so fearful in the first place.

'Clark…' he whispered ridiculously quietly, even as Clark bit him and sucked on his neck.

'Shut up.' Said Clark.

What Lex was most worried about was how much he enjoyed this. He shouldn't like being hurt, being possessed by Clark. Even if he was into BDSM, surly as a Luthor that should make him the Dom?

Obviously, Clark didn't think so.

And Lex's body was disobeying him as well now, as Clark bodily lifted Lex as if he weighed nothing at all and shoved his knee between Lex's thighs. Clark was kissing his mouth again now and Lex had stopped even trying to keep up and do anything more than moan and wriggle. Clark was in charge and Lex would just have to go along for the ride.

Not that he particularly wanted Clark to stop practically eating his face.

But still, losing his anal virginity to Clark Kent up against a wall was less than romantic. Of course, he'd always wanted to lose his anal virginity to Clark, but this wasn't quite what he had had in mind.

Lex stopped thinking briefly when Clark started trying to swallow Lex's tongue.

He came back to reality when Clark ripped, actually _ripped _his Italian silk shirt off with a very feral growl and had started sucking on his nipples. Lex arched upwards when Clark nibbled on the sensitive grin, eliciting a chuckle from his suddenly scary captor.

'You're mine.' He murmured gripping Lex with one hand and kissing him gently as well. Lex whined and hated himself for doing so.

When he suddenly felt Clark's hand under his trousers though he knew that Clark was serious about this. And that made the idea of being practically raped in his own home, even if he did enjoy it incredibly, not so wonderful.

Then again, the way Clark was even now stroking his naked thighs and ass was wonderful enough to nearly neutralise the other.

Not quite though.

'Clark…' he whispered again, disgusted at himself for again sounding so weak and needy. 'Clark, I can't do this here, please, my bedroom is just upstairs…'

He realised that technically Clark didn't have to give a damn about what he could or could not do where, but then he blinked and he was being thrown down on his bed by a very hot and very dominant Clark Kent and then he was being throughly snogged again, so it didn't really matter.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but more on the way. For full version see my website.**


End file.
